A Change of Heart
by KaiLi
Summary: A Fiore and Usagi fic ^_^;;


Disclaimer: All characters here are Naoko Takeuchi's ^_^;; 

Author's note: Uhh… I'm not a big fan of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon…but I was REALLY bored so…there ya go ^_^ And…I don't have a favorite couple in SM soo…^_^;; No flamers please =) Okay..too lazy to split all this into chapters so…….^^; Gomen-nasai!!! 

Usagi aka Sailor Moon is now in highschool with her sailor senshi...this takes part a year after the collision between Fiore and the senshi. During this story they will once

again encounter Fiore...though, he seems to have different ambitions this time..

Characters:

Usagi Tsukino = Serena/Sailor Moon

Ami Mizuno = Amy/Sailor Mercury

Makoto Kino = Lita/Sailor Jupiter

Rei Hino = Raye/Sailor Mars

Minako Aino = Minako/Sailor Venus

Haruka Tenou = Amar/Sailor Uranus

Michiru Kou = Michelle/Sailor Neptune

Setsuna Meiou = Susan de Venici/Sailor Pluto

Hotaru Tomoe = Sailor Saturn

Mamoru Chiba = Darian/Tuxedo Kamen/Mask

Fiore = Mamoru's childhood friend in the Sailor Moon R Movie

Luna = Usagi's cat, also the one who gave Usagi the brooch to transform. 

"A Change of Heart"

"WAAAAAHHH!" Usagi cried as she got up and looked at the clock.

"IM LATE AGAIN!! AHHH!!!"

Miss Haruna, "Tsukino, Usagi! You are late once again miss! Go on outside to the principle's office! NOW!"

Usagi, "Hai..."

Usagi walked, shoulders slumped, to the principle's office. Not knowing where she was walking, she bumps into a tall young man w/ orange red hair.

Usagi, "AHHH!! Sorry!!" Usagi bows solemnly.

Fiore, "Usagi? OH hi! No need to apologize! Guess what? I'm going to be in your class!" Fiore smiles at Usagi. ^^

Usagi has a shocked face and replies, "Re-really? Wow! But aren't you supposed to be in college w/ Mamo-chan?"

Fiore, "I never experienced High School before so I chose to go here, and plus your here!" 

Usagi blushes a little and rushes to the principle's office after departing w/ Fiore.

Fiore sighs sadly and mutters to him self, "Mamoru-kun..."

Principle, "Usagi...please come to school on time...this is being recorded and you won't get into a good college like this..." He lectures Usagi about college and then being on time…

Usagi walks out of the office and says out loud, "Ahhh that was boring..."

Rei and Makoto walk up to Usagi, "Usagi-chan! How's the first week of HS going?" Rei asks.

Usagi replies, " Not so well, i was caught being late again.."

Makoto, "Aww Usagi-chan...well it's not as bad as being caught cheating!"

Usagi raises an eyebrow and says, "Mako-chan?"

Makoto blushes and says," N-No! Not me! Umino!"

Usagi, "UMINO?!"

Makoto, "H-ha-i"

Usagi looks like she has just saw a ghost, "UMINO? Does Naru know?"

Makoto, "Of course! She's the one who saw him!"

Usagi becomes even more pale, "WHAT?!!!"

Makoto, "I know..."

Rei," Wow...anyway..Usagi-chan..since it's now break time..let's go sit down in the library and chat.." She looks around and finds people staring

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto walk to the library.

Makoto, " I can't believe Umino cheated on Naru…I wonder who he cheated with.."

Usagi, "Mako-chan…what are you talking about? Didn't Umino cheat on a test?"

Makoto, "TEST?! Usagi-chan! I mean Umino cheated on Naru! Now Naru is angry and hurt!"

Usagi, "WHAT?! That's worse than a test!"

Makoto, "I know..."

Usagi, "UMINO SHOULD GET PUNISHED!"

Makoto, "Yea!"

Usagi, " Anyway…Rei-chan, what made you decide to come to a public HS?"

Rei, "I didn't want to stay in a private school so I decided to leave"

Makoto, "Didn't your grandpa say anything?"

Rei, "No..he didn't mind"

Usagi, "Well at least now all of us are in the same school!"

Usagi stretches her arms out and rests her head in her arms. Fiore walks in and spots Usagi and her friends. He walks over and greets them.

Rei, " Oh Fiore! We heard you are now in our school! How do you like it?"

Makoto, " Fiore..isn't your body not used to the atmosphere on Earth?"

Fiore, "Well..yes..but I created a void that keeps me healthy on Earth"

Makoto, "Oh"

Usagi sits up and smiles, "Fiore...don't you wish Mamo-chan was here?"

Fiore grows silent and then says, "Well yes...but..."

The bell rings for break time is over, and Usagi, Rei, and Makoto leave quickly.

Usagi," See you at lunch Fiore!"

Usagi waves and leaves.

Fiore mutters, "Yes…I do miss Mamoru-kun...but your here now..."

Lunch Time!

Usagi, "Mmmm...Mako-chan! Your cooking is delicious!"

Makoto blushes and says, "Haha Usagi-chan, you can eat some of my lunch everyday! ^^"

Usagi, "REALLY?!"

Makoto nods and says, "Yep!"

Rei, "Usagi-chan..here comes Fiore.."

Usagi, "Fiore?"

Fiore jumps down from a tree and says," Yes?"

Usagi looks startled but then gains her color back and says, "Fiore..you scared me..are you hungry?"

Makoto, "You can have some of my lunch if you want..."

Rei, "Usagi-chan! Do you think Mamo-chan will visit today? He did say he had a day off from college!"

Usagi stands up and says, "AHH!! I almost forgot!! Rei-chan thank you for reminding me!

Rei, "Usagi-chan..."

Usagi runs toward the gate and bumps into Mamoru.

Usagi, "AHHH!"

Mamoru, "Usako.." He helps her up.

Usagi, "Mamo-chan! You came!!"

Fiore, "Mamoru-kun.."

Mamoru, "Fiore?"

Usagi, "Fiore's going to be in the same HS we are! ^^"

Fiore, "Hai.."

Mamoru, "Oh..Wish I was back in HS..So I could be with you Usako.. "

Fiore sneers a little, but too quick for Usagi and Mamoru to see.

Usagi, "Mamo-chan! Let's go eat lunch!"

Mamoru, "Okay."

Fiore, "I'm going to go buy some flowers..."

Usagi, "Meet you back under the tree!"

Mamoru, "Let's go Usako..let's not bother Fiore"

Usagi, "Hai...Let's go join the others!"

Under the Tree

Ami, "Usagi-chan! where were you?"

Minako, "Yea Usagi? Were you doing something with Mamoru?" Minako grins evily, nudging Usagi in the ribs.

Usagi,"...NANI?! Minako-chan...-_-*

Mamoru slightly blushes, "U-Usako..let's eat"

Rei giggles and Makoto lays out her trays of food.

Makoto, "Cha! Dig in!"

Mamoru, "Uhhh..Makoto..are you sure you're not hungry?"

Makoto, "Yes I'm sure.."

Usagi, "Whaa! There's so many trays of food!"

Makoto smiles and Usagi starts chomping down some of the food. 

Usagi, "Mmmm..Mamo-chan do you like Mako-chan's food?"

Mamoru, "Mmmm..It's quite.. - 

Fiore walks to the group and sits down next to Usagi.

Fiore sighs sadly and says, "There weren't any good flowers at the store..Usagi..can you show me some florist shops when class is over?"

Usagi, "Uhh. .sure, but I have to be back at before five because I have a date with Mamo-chan.."

Mamoru, "That reminds me..where are we going to eat?"

Rei whispers to the others and they depart.

Usagi, "Hey! where are you guys going?"

Rei, "Oh..we're going to study for an upcoming test!"

Rei quickly scurries back into the building

Makoto, "Um..I'm going to help Minako-chan with her modeling..I'll watch her walk around on the stage..Uh, yea…"

Ami, "Umm..Usagi-chan..I'll be in your classroom if you want me.."

The three walk off in a cluster and then spread out to each of their destinations.

Usagi sighs and says, "Ahhh oh well.."

Fiore, "Uhhh..am I troubling you and your friends?"

Usagi, "WHAT?! NONSENSE!!"

Mamoru, "Calm down Usako.."

Fiore, "Okay then.."

After chatting for a while, the bell rings and everyone returns to their classrooms. Mamoru says goodbye to Usagi and tells her he'll pick her up at 8:30.

Back in Class

Miss Haruna, "Surprise quiz!"

Usagi, "WHAT?! IN THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR?!"

MIss Haruna, "YES IN THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR! I AM PRETTY UNLUCKY TO BE YOUR HIGH SCHOOL HOMEROOM TEACHER AFTER I TAUGHT YOU IN JUNIOR HIGH! NOW PLEASE USAGI, CONCENTRATE ON YOUR WORK!!!!"

Usagi is stunned at how Miss Haruna exploded at her and her eyes begin to water a little. 

Usagi, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Miss Haruna, "Usagi..." Miss Haruna massages her temples.

After school ended...

Usagi, "Fiore? Where are you?" Usagi walks into an alley where the school's everyday garbage is picked up. 

Someone pops up behind Usagi and puts one hand on her shoulder.

Usagi, "AHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" Usagi turns around and is about to knee the intruder when she sees it's Fiore.

Fiore, "AH! Didn't mean to startle you.."

Usagi, "Oh it's you Fiore.."

Fiore, "Why are you in an alley? You know it's dangerous.."

Usagi, "I thought you were here."

Fiore, "What? I was at the school gates!"

Usagi blushes, "Oops.."

Fiore kisses Usagi on the forehead. Usagi is startled by this act, so she takes a step back.

Usagi, "Fiore!"

Fiore, "Yes?"

Usagi is bright red from the act that she turns speechless.

Fiore, "Usagi..I..Nevermind let's go get the flowers.."

Fiore turns around and he remembers that Usagi was the one who gave him the rose...Though it was Mamoru who actually gave it to him by hand…

Usagi, "Fiore? Are you okay?"

Fiore snaps out of his flashback and replys, "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine..Let's go before it turns dark.."

Usagi and Fiore walk to a nearby Florist shop.

Usagi, "This is where I usually get my flowers..because of that, they give me a discount everytime I buy flowers...so you should buy them here w/ me ^^"

Fiore, "It seems as if everyone loves you around here Usagi.."

Usagi, "Well maybe not everyone..but I do love one person that loves me.. Mamo-chan!"

Fiore forces a smile and then turns around frowning. He looks up at the sky and sees the sun setting.

Fiore, "Usagi…you should be leaving now…Oh! And here…" Fiore hands Usagi a pink and purple flower (looks a little like a lily) 

Usagi, "Wow! Thanks Fiore! Are you sure you'll be fine alone? You won't get lost will you?"

Fiore, "What? Of course not…I hope.."

Usagi, "Okay then…See you tomorrow at school!"

Usagi rushes off into the crowd as Fiore slowly walks out of the Florist shop to his home. 

Back at Home

Miss Tsukino, "Usagi! Your boyfriend will be here in a half-hour! Hurry up and change!"

Usagi, "Hai!"

She runs up the stairs and rummages through her closet until her eyes set upon a short purple dress. Usagi slips on the dress after changing out of her uniform and pins the flower Fiore gave to her.

Usagi looks in the mirror and admires her self for a while and says, "Wah…I wonder if Mamo-chan would hurry up…last time he was late.." She sighs and applies some blush and lipstick.

Miss Tsukino, "Usagi! Your boyfriend is here!"

Usagi, "Really?!" Usagi runs down the stairs to meet Mamoru.

Mamoru, "Hey Usagi, you ready now?"

Usagi "Hai! Let's go!"

Mamoru smiles and his eyes meet the flower. 

Mamoru, "What a pretty flower…where'd you get it?"

Usagi, "Eh? Oh! Fiore gave it to me."

Mamoru, "Oh…that's nice of him."

Usagi smiles and she waves to her mom. Mamoru escorts Usagi to his car and they drive off to a restaurant. 

Mamoru, "Where would you like to go?"

Usagi, "Oh...I don't know...hum… "

Mamoru, "Ah! Here's a place you would like!"

Mamoru steps on the brake panel and the car slowly stops in a small space. He steps out of the vehicle and opens the door for Usagi.

Usagi, "Thank you! Wahhh… This place looks…magnificent!"

Mamoru smiles and says, "Ha ha…I knew you would like it" 

Usagi, "Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru takes Usagi's hand and leads her into the restaurant.

A waiter walks up to them and asks, "A table for two?"

Mamoru, "Yes, please"

Mamoru and Usagi sit across from each other at a small table in the center of the restaurant.

Waiter, "What would you like to order?"

Usagi and Mamoru glance at the menu. 

Usagi says, "I'll have a salad, and a small steak, please."

Waiter scribbles down her order and asks Mamoru, "What would you like sir?"

Mamoru, "Hum…I'll have a sirloin steak with a bowl of rice."

The waiter scribbles down the orders and walks off to the kitchen. Usagi takes a sip of water and looks around. Mamoru gazes at Usagi, and wonders if he really deserves her. After awhile, the waiter comes back to the couple and serves them they're food.

Waiter, "Enjoy!"

Usagi smiles and takes little bites of salad and after swallowing she asks Mamoru, "Mamo-chan…how did you and Fiore become such good friends?"

Mamoru looks at Usagi and says, "Well…all I remember was that it was a rainy day, and I found Fiore on the ground unconscious…then I tried to nourish him back to his full potential," Mamoru closes his eyes and says, "Oh well…"

Usagi looks a little sad and says, "Mamo-chan…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

Mamoru looks at Usagi again and says, "Don't be silly Usako…you were bound to ask anyway…we might as well get it over with." 

Mamoru smiles and bends over to kiss Usagi.

Usagi says to herself, "Fiore…why is he back?"

After the meal, Mamoru and Usagi talk about they're childhood and about how they'll live with each other in the future. They also talk about Chibi Usa, and wonder what she might be doing now in the future.

Mamoru, "Cha…Usako...Did you enjoy that meal?"

Usagi, "Very much!"

Mamoru drives Usagi home, and opens the door for her.

Usagi, "Thank you Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru smiles and wraps his arms around Usagi and they kiss for awhile…

Unexpected Guest (okay maybe not =P)

Usagi, "Mom! I'm home!"

Miss Tsukino, "Usagi! Welcome back! We have a visitor!"

Fiore, "Konnichi wa Usagi!"

Usagi, "Fiore! What are you doing here?"

Miss Tsukino, "He's going to stay with us for a while…we met his parents and they asked us if we could take care of him while they're away, and of course we said yes."

Usagi, "Oh! Well, enjoy your stay Fiore!"

Fiore smiles and says, "Thanks."

Miss Tsukino, "Well, it's a little late, you both should be going to bed…you don't want to be late for school tomorrow!"

Usagi, "Hai!"

Miss Tsukino, "Usagi, Fiore would be sharing a room with you for today…but tomorrow we'll move the bed into Sammy's room…okay?"

Usagi looks a little shocked and says, "Wha..? Umm… okay..." She faces Fiore and says, "Can you wait here while I change in my room?"

Fiore, "Sure."

Usagi, "Thanks!"

Usagi runs up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly undresses and puts on her sleeping wear. Then she runs back down to tell Fiore he could come in.

Usagi, "Cha! My room!"

Fiore looks around and says, "It's...cute…I think…"

Usagi, "THINK?!"

Fiore looks helpless and says, "It's cute! It's cute!"

Usagi, "Hmmph!"

Fiore slips into his bed and stares at the ceiling. Usagi takes off her hair ribbons and starts to comb her hair. Luna comes in and sits on Usagi's lap.

Fiore, "Oh…hi Luna!"

Luna, "Fiore?"

Usagi, "LUNA!"

Luna, "Oops…"

Fiore, "I already knew Luna could talk…" Fiore looks at the ceiling again.

Usagi sets her comb down and pulls the covers over her.

Usagi, "Goodnight, Fiore."

Fiore, "Goodnight…"

Usagi slowly drifts off to sleep. Fiore crawls out of his bed and looks at Usagi. He gently kisses her on the forehead and walks out onto the terrace. 

Fiore, "Earth looks so beautiful at night…"

Next Day

Luna, "USAGI!! WAKE UP!! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Usagi, "WAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Usagi runs around the room and dresses up as fast as she could. Then she zooms out of the door like a speeding bullet.

Naru, "Usagi! Your just in time! Come on!"

Miss Haruna, "Please take your seats class…I have an announcement…as you know, summer is coming up…so finals will be taken 2 weeks before June. Now, this year as a treat for your great achievements in becoming one of Japan's top schools, we will be having a field trip to Mt. Fuji!"

Usagi, "Yay! We don't have to sit in class! And learn math! Yay!"

Miss Haruna, "Usagi-san calm yourself…you still have to study for the finals!"

Usagi mumbles, "Yeah…I know."

Miss Haruna, "Alright today's lesson is…"

Four hours later…(or so it seemed ^^;;)

Usagi yawns and says, " Whew…what a lesson…lunch time! " 

Makoto, " Usagi! Wanna share lunches?"

Usagi, " Ahhh…and I thought you'll never ask…"

Fiore, " Hey Usagi, can I have a word with you?"

Usagi, "Hmmm? Oh sure!"

Fiore and Usagi walk to the back of the school.

Usagi, "Yes?"

Fiore leans closer and is about to kiss Usagi but Luna jumps down.

Luna, "Meerroww!"

Usagi gasps and says, "Luna!"

Fiore backs off a little and stares at the cat.

Fiore, "Hmph.."

Usagi picks up Luna and says, "Luna what are you doing here?"

Luna purrs and wiggles out of Usagi's hands. She jumps back onto the roof and keeps her gleaming eyes on Fiore.

Fiore, "Nevermind Usagi…let's go eat lunch." 

Usagi nods and they walk off, back to Makoto.

Makoto, "Usagi where were you? And to think I thought you forgot about the food!"

Usagi, "Sorry Mako-chan…Fiore was about to tell me something when Luna jumped in."

Makoto, "Oh…Anyway, let's eat!"

Usagi starts to munch down on Makoto's food, while Fiore watches silently.

Fiore thinks to himself, "Dumb cat…ruined my kiss…oh well…I'll just wait until next time…"

After lunch, Usagi and Makoto head off to class while Fiore walks into the library. The day passes quickly. Usagi and Fiore head home.

Usagi yawns and says, "What a boring day…well can't wait until I get home…going to refresh myself with a bath…" Usagi yawns again and looks at Fiore, "What's wrong?"

Fiore, " Hmm? Oh nothing…just thinking…"

Usagi shrugs and unlocks the door.

Mrs. Tsukino, "Ahhh Usagi, you have visitors! Haruka and Michiru!"

Usagi, "Haruka? Michiru? Where where?"

Mrs. Tsukino smiles and leads her to Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka, "Hello Usagi."

Michiru, "Ohiyo Usagi."

Haruka, "Who's that?" Points to Fiore

Usagi, "Hi Haruka nad Michiru, oh! That's Fiore. 

Haruka, "Fiore…hmph…"

Michiru, "Cha, Haruka…no need to be jealous, Usagi's not with him… she's with our prince, Mamoru Chiba."

Fiore hides his disgusted face when he heard the name.

Usagi, "Well I'm off to take a bath..please feel free to make yourself at home, Haruka, Michiru. Ciao!"

Michiru, "We will.."

Haruka, "Take your time Usagi, we're going to have a little talk with your friend."

Fiore, "A short discussion…I need to go to my room and change."

Haruka, "Right...whatever…So Fiore, you got the hots for Usagi?"

Fiore, "Is that your buisness?"

Haruka curls up a fist and says, "Don't mess around with our princess, she's devoted to her lover and you can't change that."

Fiore smirks "What if I can change that?"  
  
Michiru, "And how would you change fate?"  
  
Fiore, "Fate? Hah… It's because she believes in it that she actually loves him. How can you be so sure that her love is pure, not just an illusion to follow her 'destiny' "? 

Haruka, "How dare you~"

Usagi steps in and smiles "Ah, that was refreshing!"

Haruka and Michiru turn around to face Usagi. They smile and Haruka says "My kitten, we'll be going now. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Michiru, "Be good" 

They both leave. Fiore's frown deepens, but when Usagi looks at him, it disappears instantly.   
  
Usagi, "Fiore, are you hungry? I'll cook something right now if you are."  
  
Fiore smiles and says "Now that you've mentioned it, I am quite hungry. I'll help you if you want."  
  
Usagi, "That would be great!" she grins happily and runs off to the kitchen.

Fiore, "Hey, Usagi-chan, where's that cat of yours? I haven't seen her around lately."  
  
Usagi stops cleaning a pot for a few minutes and replies, "Hmm… Luna did mention about going away for a few months… I think she's on vacation with Artemis."   
  
Usagi, with that thought in mind starts blushing and giggles. "I hope they're having fun."

Fiore gazes at her and thinks to himself, "she's so beautiful… I don't get why Mamoru-kun is so harsh to her…"

Usagi spots Fiore's gaze and asks "Fiore! Are you okay?"

Fiore snaps out of the trance and says, "Huh? Oh I'm fine…The hunger's getting to my head" he laughs and picks up some groceries.   
  
Usagi grins and says "Hehe, that's alright, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go sit down while I cook?"

Fiore, "No, that's alright, I want to help."

Usagi shrugs and smiles "If you say so."

Usagi starts chopping up carrots and fills a pot with water to boil. Fiore peels potatos and chops them. He moves over to the stove and sets a pan for the potato slices to fry in. 

Fiore, "Usagi… if you don't mind me asking, can I ask how you fell in love with Mamoru?"

Usagi, startled that Fiore spoke after what seemed like an hour of silence replies, "I'm not quite sure what happened…but I just did… funny huh?"

Fiore, "Oh…would you fall in love with someone else?"

Usagi looks at Fiore and blinks, "Why do you ask?" 

Fiore, "Just curious…"

Usagi ponders the question and replies "I'm not sure if I'll fall in love with anyone else… I've never really thought of the question actually… Mamoru's just… perfect…"  
  
Fiore looks at the ground, "Is that so…"

  
Usagi, "I guess I can fall in love with another man, but at the moment, Mamoru's my beloved."

Fiore, "Ah… well~"

A huge explosion is heard and the two look at where it came from. 

Usagi, "What's going on?"

Fiore, "I'm not sure…let's take a look"

The two set off to see what all the commotion is. When they reach the destination, a deep gap about 20 feet wide and 16 feet deep is seen. 

Usagi, "What caused this?"

Fiore, "I'm..not sure."

Unknown person "Ahahahahahahha! Tokyo will be mine! Minions arise!"

Usagi, "What?!"  
  
Fiore, "Identify yourself!"

A voluptuous young lady steps out of the shadows and smirks. "My name is Yasha." She glances at Fiore and smiles "What's a handsome boy like you" and points at Usagi "doing with a little girl?"

Usagi, "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

Fiore, "Yasha… what is it that you intend to do?"

Yasha, "Hmph, like I'll tell you."  
  
Fiore whispers to Usagi "Go transform… I'll keep her busy"

Usagi nods and runs off. Fiore looks up at Yasha and frowns. 

Yasha "Where's your little friend going? Eh, whatever…"

Fiore, "You will perish demon…"  
  
Yasha startled replies "So, you can see through my disguise? Not for long..you'll be a lifeless corpse once I'm through with you…though I'd hate to ruin your cute little face."  
  
Yasha transforms into a hideous female demon. Her wingspan is about 16 feet long from left wing to right. Her face, no longer resembles a human, have spikes piercing out of her face. Long talons replace her slender fingers and toes. Her teeth are razor sharp and have a yellow coating of poison. 

Yasha laughs and says, "One bite and your dead!"  
  
She soars up into the air, ready to zoom down and crush Fiore when suddenly…

"Hold it right there!" 

Yasha looks around and spots a girl dressed in some kind of uniform.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice!"

Yasha, "I have no time for foolish games…"

Sailor Moon, "You! Who destroyed a wonderful picnic area will be punished!"

Yasha growls and says "You'll be the first to die now!"  
  
Sailor Moon, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Fiore, "Sailor Moon! Jump!"

Yasha soars straight towards Usagi, her talons gleaming in the moonlight.

Sailor Moon wide-eyed leaps up into the air and flips over the demon, landing on her feet.

Fiore unsheathes a sword that suddenly appeared at his side. Yasha turns around and eyes the sword with disgust.

Fiore smirks and says, "I see you know the name of this sword…"  
  
Yasha, "You never mention you were a demon slayer…"

Fiore laughs and replies "And why would I have told you?"

Sailor Moon, "Demon slayer? What's that?"  
  
Fiore, "I am a demon slayer…this sword is enchanted with many magics that enable me to slay a demon easily."  
  
Sailor Moon, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Fiore, "It was supposed to remain a secret…but I cannot keep secrets from you…anyway, we'll discuss this later. I have a demon to slay. Please go to somewhere safe Usagi-chan."  
  
Sailor Moon glances at Fiore and says to herself, "Fiore…why is my heart pounding…I never felt this way towards another man…perhaps…" she shakes her head and runs off "I'll be waiting for you Fiore!"

Fiore smiles and looks up at Yasha, "SHINE!" (writer's note: pronounced "shi-neh" meaning "die") 

Yasha growls and charges at full speed, "Pitiful human..!!"

Usagi, "Ah…I hope Fiore's ok…" 

She gazes absently at the wall, "What was that odd feeling…my heart pounds only around Mamoru…could I be…in love?"

She sighs and closes her eyes. Slowly, she drifts to sleep.

Fiore wipes the demon blood off of his sword and glances at the lifeless corpse. The corpse disintegrates and he slowly walks towards Usagi's house. 

Fiore enters the house and says "I'm home Usagi-cha..Usagi?"

He looks around and spots her sleeping on a couch. Fiore smiles and walks over to her. 

Fiore, "She's so beautiful…"  
  
He bends down and implants a soft kiss on her lips. Usagi opens her eyes and sees Fiore sitting near her. She smiles and closes her eyes again.

Usagi, "I'm glad your home…"  
  
Fiore looks up and smiles, "I would never leave you…"

Usagi sits up and looks at Fiore. He gazes back with a sad expression on his face. Usagi's heart starts to pound.

Fiore, "Usagi…"

He walks over to Usagi and embraces her. Usagi's eyes widen but she closes her eyes and smile. Slowly, her arms wrap around Fiore's. Fiore looks at Usagi's serene face and bends down to give her a passionate kiss. He was surprised Usagi did not fight him. Instead, she returned the kiss. 

Usagi, "Fiore…I've never felt this way before… not even with Mamoru…"

Fiore, "I guess you would say…this is true love…"

Usagi looks deep into Fiore's eyes and smiles, "I guess so…"

They lean back together onto the couch. Fiore kisses Usagi softly on the neck and lips. 

Usagi, "Fiore… what would everyone else think with our affair going on?"

Fiore. "Does it matter? We have each other"  
  
Usagi smiles at the thought and closes her eyes. 

Thinking to herself, "What would happen if I do go to Fiore? Chibi-Usa would never be born…which is good…actually…" she giggles and runs her hands through Fiore's silky hair. 

Fiore smiles at Usagi and they fall asleep in each other's arms. Each dreaming of wonderful dreams about their future life together. 


End file.
